


Clean You Up, Take Me Down

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: A little bit clumsy and not quite used to his new suit, Peter is pretty banged up. Tony helps him get cleaned up, for a moment, anyway.ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+





	Clean You Up, Take Me Down

After a night of web training, Tony can tell that Peter is exhausted, and is in no shape to swing himself home. He offers to let Peter stay a night at the compound, and Peter eagerly agrees. Tony grabs Peter some of his clothes to sleep in as Peter peels off his suit. Tony doesn’t mean to, but when he sees all the yellowing bruises and cuts all over Peter’s body, he flips shit. “Who did that to you? Was it that Flash asshole?!”

Peter gaps his mouth, shaking his head quickly. “No, no, I’m just… really clumsy.” Peter gives a hollow chuckle. “You saw me out there, I was smacking into walls and falling on the ground…”  
“Oh.” Tony says quietly. “Well, come on.”

Peter follows Tony into the bathroom where he sits on the counter in his boxers, Tony dapping alcohol on his cuts. “You don’t have to do that, Mr. Stark.”

“I know.” Tony says blankly as he puts the bottle back under the sink and throws the cotton swab away. Tony grabs a tube of antibacterial cream and starts to apply it to the cuts, oblivious to Peter’s fists balling at his sides. 

Tony is rubbing at a cut on Peter’s upper thigh, pushing back the fabric of his underwear to reach it, when it occurs to him that this might have been a less than smart idea. A quick peek at Peter’s hard-on confirms his suspicion.

Peter refuses to watch Tony work, looking at the ceiling and desperately searching his brain for something not sexy. All he can think of, though, is Tony yanking off his underwear and rawing him right here on the bathroom counter. When he feels warm fingers move further than necessary up the leg of his boxers, Peter snaps his eyes down to watch Tony’s hand.

The corners of Tony’s lips twitch upward as he slips his hand up to Peter’s erection, grasping him firmly. “Alright?”

Peter nods fervently, spreading his legs a little wider.

Tony strokes Peter slowly, watching Peter watching his hand. It doesn’t take long for Peter to get flushed and huffy, and when Tony notices a wet patch starting to appear at the head of Peter’s cock, Tony can’t help but get a taste.

Peter gasps sharply when he feels the muted sensation of Tony’s mouth over his underwear-clad cock. Between Tony’s hand, mouth, and depraved glare, Peter’s toes are curling and his head is tipping back against the mirror. “M-Mr. Stark, gonna come, gonna-!”

Tony smirks at the edge of panic in Peter’s voice. Peter must think Tony wants to pull away before he comes. Cute. Tony quickly snatches the waistband of Peter’s boxers down, shoving Peter’s cock in his mouth and bobbing once, twice, and Peter is coming hard over his tongue. 

Peter pants harshly as he falls lax on the counter. He peeks his eyes open to look at Tony, watching him swallow pointedly. Before he can think about whether or not it is a good idea, Peter sinks off the counter and onto his knees with a hard thud. Peter grabs the sides of Tony’s pants and pulls them down harshly, but loses speed when he is faced with Tony’s erection.

“You don’t have to. I can take care of that when you go to bed.” Tony says gently.

“No, I want to, just…” Peter gaps his mouth a bit. “I don’t know how…”

Tony carefully threads his fingers into Peter’s hair. “Want me to help?”

Peter nods, opening his mouth as Tony pushes his lips to press on the head. Tony’s cock is warm. The salt of precum on his tongue and the musk of sweat in his nose has Peter’s cock threatening to come back to life already.

Tony gently guides Peter up and down his cock, only getting him to go about halfway down the length before pulling him back. He feels Peter start to work his tongue as Tony moves his head, and Tony sighs at the feeling.

Emboldened by Tony’s reaction, Peter decides that it might be okay to be a little more involved, using his hand to work what Tony isn’t letting him get to. Tony moans softly above him, and Peter uses his free hand to fist his cock inside his underwear.

It doesn’t take long from there for Tony to feel the familiar pressure and heat building behind his cock. He stops the movement of his hand in Peter’s hair to murmur, “Bout to come, Pete, where do you want it?” 

The casual, steady tone of Tony informing him of his impending orgasm, like he has probably done for hundreds of people before him, has Peter shouting wetly around Tony’s cock. Peter comes for a second time with a hard shudder, his hand moving from Tony’s cock to his thigh to keep himself from falling over.

Tony bites his lip and pulls Peter’s mouth off of his cock, Peter crumbling against the counter. Tony strokes himself quickly and he steadies himself on the edge of the counter, aiming at Peter’s chest. He comes with a harsh grunt, watching his release splatter over pale, bruised skin. Tony sits down beside Peter, huffing quietly. “I don’t think a cotton ball is going to cut it this time. Shower?”

Peter looks at Tony, a little smile on his face. “With you?”

Tony snorts. “Yep, with me.”

As much as Tony enjoyed what came of Peter’s less-than-protective suit, he still added some extra reinforcements to Peter’s suit to make it more clumsy user friendly.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
